In certain applications, nodes within a network have to be time-synchronized. One example of such an application involves a wireless or mobile communications network, such as a CDMA (code division multiple access) 2000 and WiMAX (World Interoperability for Microwave Access), that has nodes such as base stations that are time synchronized to enable high-speed communications with mobile stations. Typically, due to strict requirements of accurate time references by the wireless standards, nodes within a mobile communications network have used global position system (GPS) receivers to maintain time synchronization. However, GPS receivers or other high accuracy time reference sources provided in each node add to the hardware and installation cost of network equipment, which increases the overall cost associated with deploying the wireless communications network.